


Honey, Where is My Super Suit?

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Frank decides the best way to keep Matt safe is hide his costume. He thought wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts).



 

 

“Where the fuck is _it_ , Frank?” Matt demanded into the phone the second his wanted fugitive boyfriend answered.

Frank let out a rough chuckle on the other end. “Where is what, Red? I’m not a mind reader, ya know.”

“You know exactly what! My suit!” With his fists clenched and his teeth grinding, Matt was pretty sure the whole damn building had heard him, but thankfully they wouldn’t assume he meant anything other than one of his cheap suits he wore to the office. He took a deep breath and continued on. “You were supposed to wait for me, Frank. We were going to take them down together.”

“Just because I didn’t disagree with something doesn’t mean I agreed to it, Red. Shouldn’t you know that?” Frank let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. “Anyway, I am almost ready for work, so I need to let you go...”

“Fuck! Frank don’t you...” The phone disconnected before Matt can continue the sentence.

Almost immediately, he was in motion going through what is left of his old gear in his trunk. It would serve Frank right if he got himself killed going into the middle of what was more than likely going to be a gunfight in nothing more than Under Armour and Army surplus pants. He tied the boots roughly before reaching into the chest one more time. Cursing roughly, he grabbed a hoodie from the hanger above that would have to do to cover his face enough for the evening. After all, he was already under the assumption that things would either be in complete chaos or deadly silent by the time he gets to where the latest shipment of “goods” were to be dropped on the train tracks.

In the end, things were all quiet by the time Matt arrived. He could smell gunpowder and blood in copious amounts. Doing his best to ignore the fact that there were no less than five dead bodies lying about, he honed in on Frank loading crates of guns and munitions into a van that had probably belonged to one of the bodies.

“Look who shows up to the party,” Frank quipped lightly over his shoulder.

Of its own volition, Matt’s arm pulled back into a punch that sent the larger man sprawling back against the crates. Frank wiped at the blood on his face—which was now a mix of his own and god only knew who else’s.

“Fuck you,” Matt growled.

Doing nothing but stoke the fires in the blind man’s gut, Frank let out a dark laugh. “I can see you’re still pissed at me, Red.”

A sound half way between a laugh and choke lodged in Matt’s throat. “Pissed? Nah, Frank. This isn’t even close to pissed. This is fucking irate. Maybe you and I don’t have all of our shit worked out, but I sure as fuck didn’t think you’d just go out and leave me like this. And taking my suit? What are you, five?”

“I was counting on you not being suicidal enough to come out in a fuckin’ hoodie,” Frank snarls back. “And I never told you that I’d play nice, Red. I am still doing this shit my way, and I know how that weighs on you. Did you ever think that I didn’t want you in the middle of it? Did it ever sink into that egg fucking head of yours that I would want you out of harm’s way?”

“So you think you get to make that decision for me? You don’t get to decide how I do things either. Maybe I would have saved one life tonight, but that was one person that could have gone to prison instead of the morgue. If you can’t treat me like an equal then maybe we need to rethink this whole thing.”

Matt didn’t need working eyes to know that Frank is glaring at him right then. He narrowed his own eyes and hoped that his gaze was somewhere even close to its mark. He couldn’t back down this time. This was a line in the sand that had to be drawn, consequences be damned. A long moment passed before either of them moved.

“Yeah, Red, you’re probably right.” Frank reached down and grabbed a dufflebag at his feet which he chucked directly into Matt’s chest. Before Matt could think of anything to say in response, he slammed the van door shut and got into the driver’s seat.

Matt didn’t see Frank for over a week—something that even carried over into their other “work” as well. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little heartbroken over the way it had all gone down. Even though he knew in his gut that he’d been right, he couldn’t help but understand just a little as to the reason why Frank had felt the need to do what he’d done. Not for one second did Matt discount the trauma that Frank endured watching his wife and children die. There were still times in the middle of the night that Matt woke with the scent of Elektra’s blood in his nostrils and the echo of her lungs gurgling for air in his ears. But that didn’t change a damn thing about where they stood at the moment. Maybe it had been too optimistic of them to think that they could both put their baggage on hold just enough to make something work.

Nearing the end of the second week, Matt heard about a new group trying to edge in on the human trafficking trade that had been left up for grabs. A dozen East Asian women had been smuggled into the Kitchen and were being held at a warehouse to be auctioned off to the wealthy. If there was one crime that sickened Matt beyond any other, this kind of slave trade may just be it. Even from where he was perched near the skylight, he could smell the human filth clinging to the women—who were hardly little more than pre-teen girls, if he was right—and the adrenaline running through their veins. Pushing his senses beyond the captives, he zeroed in on the armed men guarding the place. He’d neatly taken care of the one on the roof and the one near the back entrance, but that still left seven to deal with.

Pushing the pin up on the access panel, Matt shimmied his way through the gap and down onto a narrow walkway beneath it. Crashing through the glass may be one way to make a grand entrance, but it didn’t leave much in the way of stealth. He knelt low, listening as one of the men below gave the all clear over his radio. Matt’s lips curled into a smile as he swung off the guard-railing at the same time he let his billy club fly. One down, six to go, he thought as he dismantled the fallen man’s gun. Just when he was thinking things were looking up, he heard a new heartbeat enter the building—one he’d know anywhere.

“God damn it, Frank,” he whispered to himself.

He heard the gun cock and fire before he could get into position to stop it, but the surprising thing was that while the thug on the other side of the room was still alive—and not by accident. Frank knocked him out with the but of his rifle without taking the kill shot. Matt was so stunned that the Punisher himself was using non-leathal—albeit brutal—force to bring the thugs down that he nearly missed the two coming up behind him.

What followed was over quicker than it began. All six men were unconscious but alive and would more than likely live to heal their wounds. The girls were on their way out of the building to where the police were just arriving. And the vigilantes… well, they were already on their way back to Matt’s apartment. Neither of them had said a word, but somehow, they both knew that this was a conversation best saved for Matt’s living room where they were least likely to be shot at.

Frank made it in first—having the advantage of still using the van he’d stolen previously. By the time that Matt arrived, he had already cleaned up his few minor cuts and helped himself to the left over Chinese in Matt’s fridge.

“By all means, make yourself at home, Frank,” he snarked as he stripped off his mask and gloves.

The man in the kitchen barely paused between bites of cold sesame noodles. “You really pissed off at me for eating week old take out?”

Resisting the urge to pull his hair out, Matt swiped the chopsticks from the container and slurped a few noodles. “No.”

“Don’t think I don’t understand why you’re mad at me, Red,” Frank said with a heavy sigh. He shoved the container away from himself and leaned on his elbows against the counter. “I shouldn’t have gone off without you.”

“No,” Matt agreed, “you shouldn’t have. But you did. You treated me like the fucking little woman in this relationship.”

“Little woman?” Frank mocked. “I’ve had your cock so far back my throat I almost choked to death, Red. Trust me, I know you’re no woman. That ain’t what this is about.”

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why don’t you explain it to me.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Frank reached back to the fridge and grabbed a beer for each of them. “Look, I didn’t meant to step on your toes. I know how much what you do means to you, and why you do it the way you do. I just… I can’t stand the thought of seeing you go down. It’s one thing to pick off scum bags from across the street or to go at them with a gun, but Christ, Red, you do it with a couple of sticks. I know you’re good at it, but nobody’s invincible.”

“Ok,” Matt said with a slow breath as he opened his beer. “You’re afraid to see me get killed, so you decided to put me in a position that makes things even more dangerous?”

“It wasn’t like that!”

“It was! I went out before I got that suit, and I’d go out without it if I had to—which I have had to in the past, also thanks to you. Did you really think I’d just wait here for you? And what maybe cook dinner while you were gone?” Matt’s mind was whirling once again and rage coursed through his veins. He was maybe even angrier now than he had been that night, and he hadn’t even yet gotten to the part that really pissed him off. “You played the big, bad boss man and then just skipped out of there.”

“You know why I left?” Frank asked softly. “I left because you were right, I don’t think of you as an equal.”

The words hit Matt harder than the slug to his faceplate had the night they met. He let out a little snort of disgust. “Well, at least you’re honest.”

“You’re damn right I am. I knew from the start that you’re a better man than I am, Red. And it’s not because I kill people and you don’t. You save people. I try to stop criminals. They are two very different things, Red, and believe me I see the difference. I see it so god damned clear every time you and I cross paths out there. I go down and what? There’s a few more scum bags running around the world, but you go down… It’s not just me that falls to pieces,” Frank said with a self-deprecating laugh. “And damn would I fall to pieces without you. You’re the only think keeping me sane, Red. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. I thought maybe if I just took care of it, that it would be one less night you were in danger.”

Matt didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he released it. “Why did you just walk away from me?”

“Because I suck at apologies, Red. I thought maybe it would be easier to just let you go than to stand there and argue.” Rounding the corner of the counter, Frank reached out and pushed back the hair that had fallen into Matt’s eyes. “Tell me to fuck off, and I’ll go. I won’t ever step foot in here again, but don’t do it thinking that I don’t see you as an equal.”

“Frank...” Matt let the words trail off and just laughed. “We’re not very good at this are we?”

Frank let out rumbled chuckle and kissed the top of Matt’s head. “We’re pretty bad at the talking part, but I have an idea of something we’ll be damned good at.”

Raising a dark brow flirtatiously, Matt ran his tongue along the bottom of Frank’s jaw. “Make up sex?”

“A lot of it.” Frank smacked Matt’s ass and hefted him up bridal style. “Whattya say, Red? Wanna be my little ‘woman?’”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
